In recent years, a number of books and articles have been published bemoaning the lack of cultural literacy and poor educational training within the United States. As a result, a number of question and answer or trivia games have found favor, but none of these games have focused on such a broad range of educational disciplines as the present invention, and none of these games provide a playing format by which the participants may challenge each other's responses to a given question.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an educational and entertaining table game which has as its theme various educational categories, e.g., the Bible, mythology, folklore, literature, philosophy, religion, the arts, world history, United States history, politics, geography, anthropology, psychology, sociology, business, economics, science, health, technology and ethnic history and culture (e.g., American Indian, Afro-American, etc.).
The present invention also provides a table game whereby the object is to be the first participant to acceptably identify and explain, to the satisfaction of other participants or a designated reference source, one topic in each of the educational categories.